spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Electronem PL
Witajcie! Przedstawiam Wam Electrona PL, założyciela Ogrodu Petenery. Na wstępie, chciałbym wszystkim Wam, czytelnicy, życzyć miłej lektury... wierzę że wywiad będzie się Wam podobał! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/e/e6/3212993.png/150px-3212993.png ---- ;Cześć Electronie! Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni... i na dobry początek wywiadu, powiedz o sobie co nieco. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Ja też Cię witam i o zdrowie pytam http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png a poważnie: Jestem mężczyzną, raczej starszym niż młodszym (ech, lecą te latka, lecą...). Mieszkam w moim pięknym mieście Szczecinie, w domku na przedmieściu. Mam wykształcenie techniczne, elektryczno-elektroniczne, ale zawsze pociągała mnie też ogólnie pojęta humanistyka. Lubię czytać, lubię marzyć, lubię sobie wyobrażać co by było, gdyby... Cóż mogę jeszcze dodać? Lubię koty, za psami jakoś nie przepadam, nic do nich nie mam oprócz tego, że zbyt często szczekają bez sensu, zbyt głośno i zbyt długo i to akurat w chwilach gdy chwyci mnie zapał twórczy i chciałbym mieć choć chwilę spokoju aby coś popełnić... Ale taki jest już urok przedmieścia. Uwielbiam także wczesną wiosnę, kiedy roślinki budzą się do życia, wystawiając swoje śliczne jasnozielone łebki na powierzchnię ziemi a ptaszki zaczynają zalotnie ćwierkotać (oby trwała wiecznie) i ciepłe (ale bez przesady) słoneczne lato. Nie cierpię szarug jesiennych, a zwłaszcza naszej okropnej zimy (zgiń, przepadnij, siło nieczysta http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. Widać pochodzę w prostej linii od człowieka pierwotnego, który najlepiej czuł w swoim mateczniku, na słonecznej sawannie. Nie ma we mnie nic z neandertalczyka uwielbiającego skakać po zimnych lodowcach w pogoni za mamutami. Jestem także poważnie uzależniony od wiki różnego rodzaju, ale jest tyle innych groźniejszych uzależnień, że tym akurat nie przejmuję się zbytnio. Pogodziłem się już z tym. Po za tym cenię bardzo swoją prywatność, więc pozwolisz, że na razie na tym temat zakończę. ;Czym się interesujesz, jakie jest Twoje hobby? W wolnych chwilach próbuję oderwać się od techniki. Zapewne z pożytkiem dla mojej równowagi psychicznej. Interesuję się wieloma rzeczami ale kilku lat mocniej zajęło mnie przekładanie poezji dawno zmarłych poetów. Czasami popełnię coś własnego. Nie twierdzę, że to jest coś warte. To mnie po prostu bawi i odpręża. Powiedział bym raczej, że oprócz technika drzemie we mnie niespełniony poeta na ćwierć etatu, a szczerze mówiąc może to być także tylko jakiś grafoman i beztalencie... Nie mnie to oceniać. Ale proszę tego wyznania nie brać zbyt poważnie. Czasami ten poeta-lekkoduch jest próżny i lubi się krygować http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Skąd wziął się pomysł na Twoją nazwę użytkownika? Co przedstawia Twój avatar? Z wyborem nazwy użytkownika sprawa była dość prosta: z zawodu jestem m.in. elektronikiem. Gdy zakładałem konto w Wikipedii chciałem aby mój nick był możliwie krótki i był możliwy do wymówienia i zapamiętania także przez obcokrajowców. Staram się używać jednego nicku we wszystkich serwisach w których działam. Na Wikii doczepiłem do niego końcówkę PL, bo nazwa Electron była już zajęta przez pewnego Francuza. Po za tym ponieważ edytuję w kilku serwisach typu wiki, nie tylko wikiach, więc skaczę to tu to tam – właśnie jak ten wolny elektron http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Z avatarem sprawa była już bardziej skomplikowana. Swego czasu zabrałem się za przekład zbioru wierszy „Liryki pieśni głębokiej” autorstwa Federico Garcíi Lorki, poświęconych muzyce flamenco, opisujących jej liczne style, sławnych wykonawców, pieśniarzy, tancerzy i tancerki. Szło mi to dość opornie, bo teksty nie są łatwe; jednak po dłuższej walce z tematem i wsparciu nieocenionej koleżanki Azahar, która przełożyła m.in. część prozatorską, udało nam się ten tomik szczęśliwie ukończyć. Ale ad rem.: jeden z wierszy tego tomiku nosi tytuł „Gitara” (zaczyna się słowami: „Lament zaczyna gitara. Pęka jutrzenki czara. Nie oczekuj od niej milczenia — jest nie do uciszenia...” itd., w sumie dobra, piękna rzecz, jak to u Lorki). Szukając odpowiednio klimatycznej ilustracji do tego wiersza natknąłem się na obraz hiszpańskiego malarza Ramóna Bayeu y Subías, pt. „El majo de la guitarra” (Moja gitara), którego główny temat – gitarzysta grający rzewnie na gitarze dla wsłuchujących się weń pań, posłużył mi potem jako logo „Ogrodu Petenery”. W skórce Monobook ów gitarzysta znajduje się w lewym górnym rogu i jest tak usytuowany, że wydaje się jakby siedział okrakiem na Księżycu, który jest elementem obrazu tła. W pewnym momencie olśniła mnie myśl, że stanowi to świetną kwintesencję tej wikii i nadaje się idealnie na mój avatar. ;Jak zaczęła się Twoja przygoda z edytowaniem? Opowiedz nam swoją historię na Wikii. Jak już wspominałem, zaczynałem od edycji Wikipedii. Po kilku latach, przy edycji hasła dotyczącego pieśni „Waltzing Matilda” doszedłem do wniosku, że dobrze by było dołączyć polski przekład tej znanej australijskiej pieśni, która o mało co nie została hymnem państwowym Australii. Nie każdy przecież zna język angielski, a tym bardziej nie każdy zna jego odmianę australijską i rozumie wyrazy i idiomy specyficzne dla Australijczyków, które licznie występują w tym prostym ale pięknym tekście (już tytuł jest przecież jakiś taki dziwny i niezbyt zrozumiały: jakaś Matylda i do tego walcująca, co poeta miał na myśli?). Nie mogłem jednak znaleźć nigdzie przekładu, który mógłbym opublikować w Wikipedii. Na przeszkodzie stały zastrzeżenia prawno-autorskie, po za tym przekłady były takie sobie – niezbyt dokładnie trzymały się oryginału. W końcu więc postanowiłem sam przetłumaczyć tę pieśń. Jak postanowiłem - tak zrobiłem i... od razu został on usunięty ponieważ była to „twórczość własna”, która w Wikipedii nie jest akceptowana. Szukałem więc miejsca gdzie by go można było umieścić i zlinkować. I znalazłem – umieściłem go w Wikiźródłach. Tak mi się tam spodobało, że zostałem tam na dłużej i przełożyłem ok. 150 innych tekstów wierszy, pieśni, opowiadań, itp. Byłbym tam może „siedział” do dzisiaj i nie wyściubiał nigdzie indziej mojego nosa, gdyby nie pewne rozbieżności poglądów, które wynikły po kilku latach wśród nas Wikiskrybów, co do tego jak traktować takie przekłady. W skrócie powiem, że ja uważałem i uważam nadal, że wspólne przekładanie poezji nie ma zwykle większego sensu, bo każdy nowy przekład to zawsze jest nowe odczytanie oryginalnego utworu i nowe jego zrozumienie, zwykle bardzo osobiste. Wystarczy zapoznać się z kilkoma przekładami jakiegoś znanego utworu aby pojąć jak znaczne bywają różnice w jego przekładzie. Jednak większość Wikiskrybów, chociaż o przekładach miała mgliste pojęcie i nie miała zamiaru brać w nich czynnego udziału, miała odmienne zdanie i przeforsowała zmiany w tamtejszym regulaminie. Zmiany tak daleko idące że nie mogłem się na nie, jako twórca tych przekładów, zgodzić. Po za tym, w międzyczasie, popełniłem kilka własnych produkcji, które chciałem gdzieś umieścić, a w Wikiźródłach nie było takiej możliwości. W związku z czym zacząłem się rozglądać za czymś szerszym, czymś co by nie miało takich sztucznych ograniczeń. I znalazłem Wikię, gdzie każdy może stworzyć serwis na własnych zasadach. I taki był początek Ogrodu Petenery, strony „poświęconej głównie wierszom i poezji, którą każdy może edytować i na stronach której każdy może publikować” to co mu w duszy gra. Serwis stopniowo ewaluował tematycznie i obecnie gromadzi nie tylko wiersze, ale także inną twórczość własna, m. in. opowiadania, obrazy, rysunki, piosenki i utwory muzyczne (na razie tylko w formacie ogg, niestety na Wikii nie ma możliwości ładowania „empetrójek”). Po za tym, jeżeli nie jesteśmy akurat w twórczym nastroju to może umieszczać tu teksty i utwory innych autorów znajdujące się już w domenie publicznej bądź opublikowane na tzw. wolnej licencji. Oczywiście można także być tylko odbiorcą i za darmo korzystać ze zgromadzonych tu zasobów. I większość odwiedzających tak czyni. Popieram wolną kulturę i uważam, że nie wszystko w życiu musi być związane z pieniędzmi, a zwłaszcza poezja. Dla głębszego wyjaśnienia moich poglądów w tej materii pozwól, że zacytuję tu pewien wiersz. Wiersz być może trochę przydługi, ale co mi tam, na wiki nie ma ograniczeń długości artów: Ten wiersz nie jest pisany dla Twoich pieniędzy. Gdy go skopiujesz nie wgonisz mnie w nędzę. Cieszę się, że Cię mym wierszem obdarzę. Bo nie jestem poezji sklepikarzem. Bo mi starcza do pierwszego, Bo umiem robić także coś innego. Bo są sprawy ważniejsze niż cache, niż mamona. Bo żyje się nie dla niej, dla ludzi jest ona. Bo chcę pisać szczerze. Bo w szczerość za pieniądze, po prostu nie wierzę. Bo poezja — rzecz ważna ale bez przesady... Bo takie mam zasady. Bo sprzedawać wierszy nie chcę i nie muszę. Bo sprzedając wiersze, sprzedawał bym duszę. Osobiście publikuję tu także utwory innych autorów, które mi się po prostu podobają, takie jak klasyczne powieści, opowiadania i bajki, zresztą nie tylko dla dzieci, lektury szkolne; lubię też powieści fantastyczno-naukowe (m.in. mamy bardzo bogaty zbiór powieści Juliusza Verne’a) i opowieści grozy (np. duży zbiór opowiadań niesamowitych Edgara Allana Poe i naszego „polskiego Poe” - Stefana Grabińskiego), wspomnianą już twórczość poetycką Lorki (mogę się pochwalić, że dzięki ciężkiej pracy Azahar mamy najbogatszy w Polsce wolny zbiór przekładów jego wierszy – aktualnie ponad 270 pozycji!) i wiele innych utworów. Dodam jeszcze, że kładę znaczny nacisk na to aby serwis działał w zgodzie z obowiązującym prawem autorskim (polskim i/lub amerykańskim). Te zasady wyniosłem z Wikiźródeł. ;Jesteś na Wikii od dłuższego czasu i z pewnością nieraz miałeś do czynienia z wydawanymi przez nią rozszerzeniami. Co o nich sądzisz? Prawdę powiedziawszy jestem dość konserwatywną osobą i z nich mało korzystam. W Ogrodzie Petenery mam włączone tylko rozszerzenie dodające blog. Sam nie napisałem tam jeszcze nawet jednego zdania, bo nie jestem zbyt wylewny w tego typu twórczości, ale są tacy co czasem korzystają. Ze względu na kompatybilność z przenoszeniem materiałów z innych wiki, na których działam, nie włączam nic więcej. Zresztą na razie nie widzę jakiejś naglącej potrzeby w tej dziedzinie. ;Jaką zmianę zaproponowałbyś Wikii? Dlaczego byłaby ona przydatna? Najbardziej by mi się przydało jakieś rozszerzenie typu „player” do plików ogg i mp3 (no i przydała by się w ogóle możliwość ładowania tu plików mp3, bo obecnie ładować można tylko pliki ogg, który to format nie jest zbyt popularny) i innych plików muzycznych, które pozwalało by w łatwy sposób odgrywać całe albumy muzyczne, a nie tylko pojedyncze utwory jak jest możliwe obecnie. Szczęściem byłoby aby taki player można byłoby dowolnie programować. Swego czasu zacząłem ładować „wolne” utwory muzyczne (m.in. fajną muzę elektroniczną greckiego muzyka ukrywającego się pod pseudonimem „zero-project” podobną trochę do utworów Jean Michela Jarre’a) na moją wikię, ale ze względu na problemy z ich łatwym „natywnym” odgrywaniem, jakoś mi to na razie przeszło. ;Spotykasz nowego użytkownika, który prosi Cię o pomoc. Co mu zaproponujesz? Powyżej już przedstawiłem kilka propozycji możliwej działalności. Po za tym zawsze mogę zaproponować rzecz następującą: zamiast się nudzić możesz stworzyć coś własnego, i to z powodzeniem opublikować. Coś, czym się możesz pochwalić nie tylko przed rodzinką i kolegami ale i przed (nie przesadzę, jeśli to stwierdzę) całym światem. U nas nikt nie jest dyskryminowany – czy jesteś znanym twórcą, czy klasykiem, czy też dopiero początkującym poetą – masz takie same prawa, m.in. prawo do własnej strony autora (z możliwością umieszczenia podstawowych danymi na temat własnej osoby jeśli chciałbyś takowe umieścić) i równego traktowania twojej twórczości. Zapraszam wszystkich, którzy mają pełną szufladę zalegających manuskryptów, ale boją się lub wstydzą je opublikować – u nas nikt nie będzie nad nimi wydziwiał i szukał dziury w całym; więcej: będziemy bardzo radzi, że chcesz je u nas zamieścić. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć, a do odważnych świat należy... ;A co zaproponujesz świeżemu administratorowi? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Krew, pot i łzy http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png A poważnie: to nie jest lekki chleb. Byłem, bądź jestem adminem na kilku projektach. Wbrew pozorom to nie technikalia są najtrudniejsze, tego można się nauczyć. A charakter się ma i nie jest łatwo go zmienić. Najtrudniejsze są stosunki międzyludzkie, pojawiające się konflikty. A pojawią się one wcześniej, czy później. W Wikipedii powiadają, że „dobry admin nie ma własnych poglądów” i tylko reprezentuje wolę większości użytkowników. Ja własne poglądy mam. I wiem jak trudno czasami w ferworze dyskusji opanować własne emocje. A czasami wystarczy napisać o jedno słowo za dużo... Powiem może tak: dobry admin powinien zachowywać się jak dobry dyplomata, co to „trzy razy się zastanowi nad odpowiedzią, zanim w końcu nic nie powie” http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Ja jeszcze taki nie jestem. Ale nikt nie jest doskonały. ;Linux czy Windows? Oasis czy Monobook? Dlaczego? Podobnie jak inżynier Mamoń z kultowego fimu „Rejs” też jestem... inżynierem, w związku z czym „lubię to co znam” http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png A najlepiej znam Windows (zwłaszcza XP i jeszcze jego starsze wersje) i skórkę Monobook. Lubię rzeczy proste i nieudziwnione. Młotek to ma być młotek i służyć do wbijania gwoździ. Żadne ozdóbki tu nie są potrzebne. Nie przepadam także za reklamami. Monobook ma tę zaletę, że występuje standardowo do wyboru praktycznie we wszystkich serwisach opartych na MediaWiki. Dla prostego inżyniera wybór jest więc prosty http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Czym się zajmujesz poza Wikią? W realu zajmuję się metrologią elektryczną, przede wszystkim telekomunikacyjną. Ponieważ wielu osobom często metrologia kojarzy się z meteorologią, to od razu wyjaśniam, że metrolog to taki facet co mierzy, waży, szacuje niepewności swoich pomiarów i ogólnie rzecz biorąc próbuje łapać rozbiegające mu się w popłochu elektrony. A to są cwane bestie i czasami trudno je za ogon złapać. Ale próbować zawsze warto. ;Kogo chcesz pozdrowić? Pozdrawiam serdecznie całą społeczność Wikii, naszych czytelników, a także całą moją szacowną rodzinkę (popatrzcie do czego to doszło: wywiad ze mną chcą przeprowadzić!..). Kłaniam się nisko także wszystkim moim znajomym i znajomym znajomych, czapką do ziemi, po polsku http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ---- I tak oto dobiegł końca wywiad z Electronem PL. Dzięki mu za poświęcenie swojego czasu by udzielić odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Jeśli znasz kogoś, kto z pewnością udzieliłby ciekawego wywiadu, śmiało, nominuj go! — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach